


you make my spidey senses tingle

by computedwings280



Series: Spider-Lance AU [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Pidge | Katie Holt, but that's the worst aside from cursing and mentions of alcohol etc, eventual Klance, lance is spiderman, may get graphic with like violence bc superhero stuff but nothing too bad???, more tags and warnings to possibly apply in the future, spidey au!!, superhero au, this is more based off of spiderman homecoming, though set in college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/computedwings280/pseuds/computedwings280
Summary: With a flick of a wrist, Keith was webbed to the wall.“That should hold you,” he said, admiring his work for a second. Keith shot him a scowl.“Are you fucking kidding me I-” Ah, and one web to the mouth. Lance tutted lightly.“Thank me later.."---Lance is Spider-man which is honestly a full-time gig in and of itself, but here he is, working and attending college. He has quite a few run-ins with his rival/crush both in and out of the mask, though he's not prepared for what the future will hold when it comes to his pining and crime fighting.





	you make my spidey senses tingle

**Author's Note:**

> i'd first like to give a huge huuuuuge thank to my friend [fen](http://spacewerthers.tumblr.com/) (aka theonlyoneleftalive here on ao3) for not only looking over my writing but also helping me out through every bit of this fic and even writing some bits! i can't thank you enough for doing this for me!!!!
> 
> now i'd also like to say that i've been sitting on ideas for a spiderman au for.. too long. i have many things to say but man i'm more than thrilled to get this fic up!! i hope to also add more works to it set in this universe so keep an eye out once all the chapters for this are posted!!

**ARE NEW YORKERS REALLY SLEEPING SAFE KNOWING SPIDER-MAN IS ON THE STREETS?**

* * *

 

Lance could return home soon.. It was a calm night, or as calm as you could get in New York, and his nerves had settled, as the times he had to stop to sling a web were growing few and far between. With this, the idea of heading home to a bed, Hunk’s cooking, and (ugh) his essays was something he happily entertained as he swung to the next building. He knew Hunk would be waiting anxiously for him to return home. He always did this when Lance was out. An “I’m safe” text or visual confirmation is what Hunk looked for each time, and who was Lance to tell his best friend to not be concerned for him… And if he was being honest, Lance kind of loved the idea someone was always looking out for him to make sure he was safe and sound. So yeah, Hunk would be up and probably waiting with some food and the promise of some show or movie queued up on Netflix that they could watch. Lance could snuggle up to his friend and relax after his masked gig, and it would be a perfect end to his night.

As he was fantasizing about what the night would entail, he was brought back to reality, Spidey senses going off. His hair stood on end as he became rather alert. His suit softly whirred as he adjusted his focus, trying to find the cause for his internal alarm system going off. His eyes flitted from building to street, dipping into back alleyways and inspecting cars and windows. Finally they settled on a scene he was growing accustomed to.. A scene he was honestly tired of seeing.

“I’d know that mullet anywhere,” Lance muttered and shot a web to the nearest building before kicking off the roof of the one he was on. “No good pretty boys getting into fights..”

\---

“Jesus Kogane, don’t know when to stay down,” spat one of the few guys around the mulleted offender.

 _“Jesus Darius,_ don’t know when to shut you’re stupidass mouth?” Keith growled right back, wiping away some blood that was dribbling out of his nose with his bruised knuckles. That got a snarl from the guy as his buddies squared up some more.

“Look, its not my fault you had the issue with what I said about your shitty brother. Couldnt keep _your_ studpidass mouth shut, and your nose out of our conversations. So, lets just fini-” Suddenly webbing was on Darius’ mouth and blue and red spandex stood before him. With a flick of a wrist, Keith was webbed to the wall.   

“That should hold you,” he said, admiring his work for a second. Keith shot him a scowl.

“Are you fucking kidding me I-” Ah, and one web to the mouth. Lance tutted lightly.

“Thank me later.. Now to deal with you three.” He finally turned to Darius and his goons. “Didn’t you ever learn ratios? Three to one is so unfair. Hmm.. Guess I’ll have to fix that.”

Lance grinned under his mask as the guys began charging him. Another tut as he shot a web at the chest of the guy on the far right, quickly making his way around to wrap the whole group together. A couple more webs for good luck and to keep them quiet and pretty as a present. Lance dusted his hands off, showing he was done with his job.

“There you boys go. Now you’re one whole package. Wasn’t hard. One to one sounds ‘bout right to me!” He backed up towards Keith and saluted to them.

“Hasta la later boys! Hope I didn’t tie you up for too long!” He shot a web up to the nearest building, managed to undo the webs holding Keith to the building and scooped him up in one go. When his feet hit the roof, he helped Keith catch his footing, giving him a once over as the guys below struggled against their restraints.

“Sheesh! Another fight? That’s gotta be like.. What the third this month? And we’re not even close to the end,” He chided as he gingerly removed the webbing over Keith’s mouth.

“You know, I had that handled,” Keith grumbled, folding his arms over his chest and shooting a weak glare Lance’s way.

“Saving people is all in the job description of your friendly neighborhood Spider-man,” Lance began, “and you looked to be a bit in a jam.. Seriously though you need to stop getting yourself into fights, man.” Keith sighed and shifted his weight onto one foot.

“Alright whatever let’s just get this moving along..” He held out an arm so that Lance could hook it over his shoulder for when they returned to ground level. Lance was silent in that moment as he ducked under Keith’s arm and wrapped his own around Keith’s waist. Thank god for full face masks. Blushing while on the job because of the proximity to a guy he liked wasn’t something Lance wanted others to know about.

“Seriously though you don’t.. Have to waste your time on me. I’m just some guy, and you’re a fucking superhero just.. I can hold my own,” Keith said a bit softly, frowning some as he spoke. Lance frowned as well.

“Hey, everyone is worth my time. I’m here for the people, and you just so happen to be one of them.. It wooould help me out though if you stopped picking fights with a _group_ of people though.” Lance tried to sound light with the subject though there was no hiding the edge of concern to his voice.

“Yeah yeah..” Keith let out a sigh and fell silent until he was back on the ground. He wiped at his face again, smearing some of the blood. Thankfully it didn’t seem to be bleeding anymore and the injuries seemed minor.

“Uhm.. Thanks. I’ll try not to go kick anymore ass or whatever.. Seriously though it’s not like I couldn’t have handled them.. But, uh, yeah thanks. Have a nice night, Spider-man,” he said with a slight wave as he began backing up.

“Night..” Lance watched Keith leave and slumped a bit once he was out of sight. It took him a moment to gather his thoughts and head on out again, hoping that that was the last stop for the night.

* * *

Lance let out a loud groan as he dropped down onto the couch, bowl in hand. Hunk watched on with amusement as he snagged his laptop and sat down beside him. Lance propped his feet up on Hunk’s lap.

“Huuuunk,” Lance whined, tipping his head back. This got a small smile from his friend.

“Let me guess, you went to go get Keith out of a fight again?” Hunk asked with a hum and went to pull up Netflix.

“Yes,” he simply replied, putting on a dramatic pout. “I hate when I gotta go pull him out by the scruff of his neck. Like what the _fuck_ why is he getting into fights? Like once I get, but this is a multiple offender kind of situation! I just-.. Can’t he just not do that? I thought maybe he was being mugged the first time but like.. This seems to be a reoccurring thing and they were saying shit and-” He huffed and opened his eyes to look at Hunk. “And he’s a pain in my ass.” Hunk glanced over to Lance and gave him a bit of a look.

“No. No no no nope! Don’t give me that ‘you’re just saying that because you have a big fat stupid crush on the guy, Lance don’t lie’ look.” Lance used one hand to make air quotes around his words before picking up his spoon to shovel the warm food into his mouth.

“Hey, you said it not me,” Hunk chirped smugly before turning back to his laptop. “Anyway what are we watching tonight?” That quickly got Lance’s attention. He leaned closer to take control of the laptop and put in the show he wanted to see.

Lance shifted a bit so one leg was still on Hunk while the other dangled off the couch, torso twisted a bit so he could lean against Hunk and see the screen better. They both were silent as the show started up but as each episode ended, Lance went on about what he thought. Hunk put in his two cents from time to time, mostly content with listening to Lance go on. It continued like that for a while until they collectively decided showtime was over.

Lance crawled into bed, pulling out his own laptop to sleepily work on an essay. It was a long day, but the world kept turning and his deadlines only grew nearer. Lance spent a good hour and a half typing and retyping before he shut the lid, eyes unfocused and burning. He flopped back with a groan. Tomorrow’s another day..

* * *

_Stupid Spider-man and stupid rescuing me._ Keith slammed his books on the library desk. _Doesn’t he know how long it takes to wash web off your hands?_

Keith was the first one to the study room, two glass walls looking out to the rest of the library. He tossed the dry erase markers onto the table. Usually he was fine with the little study groups Pidge invited him to, even excited for them at times, but after last night he was in no mood to study much less anything else. His mind quickly wandered to last night as he took a seat at the table. _Damn it!_ He was a capable man able to defend himself and did _not_ need someone called ‘Spider-man’ to come rescue his ass every week. He opened his textbook, ‘Geology 101 by Julio Richter’, and flipped to the last page he was on. He glared at the book, not reading what it had to say as someone entered. Keith refused to look up even when a chair was pulled out.

“Keith, my man, I can feel the anger radiating off of you,” Lance sat beside him and brought out his own textbook. “Who barked up your tree?”

 _Oh, just fucking great. That’s just what he needed._ Of course, Pidge didn’t say that she was bringing Lance and Hunk. They’ve had a few study sessions before and while Keith didn’t hate either of them by any means (Hunk was a saint and not the problem one here), but Lance knew just how to get on his last nerve at times. Keith let out a huff. Hunk entered the room just then, textbook already open as his eyes scanned the pages. Lance shifted to kick the chair across from him out some so that Hunk could sit. It was some unspoken routine between the two.

“Pidge never said you would be here,” Keith grumbled, giving up glaring at his book in favor of cradling his head in his hand, eyes shut.

“Are you surprised? Dude, this is like.. What the fourth group study sesh with all of us?” Lance looked to Hunk for confirmation, and he got that in just a small nod from his friend. “See! Lighten up, mullet. We’re just gunna kick back, cruise through some studying, and then I’ll be out of your outdated hair,” he said lightly as he got out a notebook. He paused after a moment.

“Seriously though, what’s got you all uptight?” And there was the too soft concern that, in Keith’s opinion, Lance had no right having. Keith sighed and rubbed his face.

“Nothing. Just.. Rough night is all.” Lance nodded and looked away as he opened up his notebook. Finally, Pidge chose that moment to make her entrance, books and papers piled in her arms.

“Evening, shitlords. I come bearing knowledge and require caffeine,” she said as she went to set her pile of things down.  Wordlessly, Hunk pulled a coffee canister out of his bag and set it on the table which she was on in a hot second.

“Buddy, you’re fueling her caffeine addiction,” Lance said as he clicked his pen a few times. Finally, Hunk looked up from his book.

“Do you want to be the person to get between her and her coffee intake?” Hunk asked, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. Lance looked from him to Pidge who was downing her coffee at an unhealthy rate.

“Uuuuh.. Yeah hard pass.” There was a faint snort from Keith. Lance glanced over and caught Keith’s small smile. _Oh._ Lance quickly looked away and tried to fight down his blush. His flustered bout was interrupted by the sound of Pidge slamming the canister down.

“Let’s get fucking studying!” Hunk gave her a bit of a pleading look as some students at tables in the library looked over to their room. She cast a glance over her shoulder, shrugged, and reached for a dry erase marker.

“Yeah yeah, I know.. Volume control, whatever. Let’s just get this shit show on the road…” So began their study session. Lance got lost in the various topics, jotting down notes and correcting formulas as they each took their turn directing the lessons of sorts. Keith pushed his chair back as Pidge set the marker down on the table, moving to her seat. Keith stood and took a moment to tie back his hair.

Lance watched on as Keith raked his fingers through his long hair, leaving behind two strands to frame his face while the rest went up into a high ponytail. Lance was obviously staring at this point and as Keith went to go grab his notebook, Hunk’s foot nudged his own. Lance’s gaze snapped back down to his work, nearly giving himself whiplash with how fast he went from looking to the side to in front of himself. Thankfully Keith didn’t notice or didn’t comment on the blush he was now sporting.. He had trouble focusing during their study groups, even if it was just him and Hunk or another classmate, but with Keith leading the group it felt nearly impossible.

\---

Once Keith had finished his mini-lesson on the overlapping material that he knew well, Lance stood up. Unlike Pidge, Keith didn’t set the marker down. Instead, as Lance came up he passed it on to him, ducking his head a bit as his fingers brushed against Lance’s hand. He swiftly made his way to his seat and after a moment, Lance began going over material as well as working out some problems on the board and asking the others for their input.

After a bit, it came to a general consensus that they were done, Pidge and Hunk needing to dip either way because of classes. Lance volunteered to make sure the room was clean before leaving. He took his time organizing his papers the best he could and tried not to think much on the fact that Keith was still sticking around. He fiddled with his things for a moment longer before opening up his bag. Keith swung his over onto his shoulder.

“You don’t have to wait up on me,” Lance said, looking up from his things and reaching over to grab the markers. Keith shrugged a bit.

“Thought I might as well.. Not like I have much to do right now. I was gunna head out after this,” he said like that really explained why he stayed behind with Lance. Though.. not like he was complaining or anything. Lance gave a half shrug.

“Alright suit yourself..” He picked up his bag as well and did a quick once-over of the room.

“After you,” Lance said, slight grin in place as he bowed some, giving a great flourish towards the door. Keith snorted and opened it up.

“Oh, my knight in shining armor,” Keith deadpanned though there was amusement in his expression.

“Hey, don’t act like you don’t like it,” Lance said teasingly. That really got Keith to shut up. Lance fell silent for a moment and split off from Keith.

“See ya later,” he said with a bit of a salute to Keith, heading to the library’s front desk to drop off the markers and check out of the room.

“Yeah.. See you.” And like that Keith slipped away, and Lance did his best to get his head straight again.


End file.
